An Endless Eternity With You
by passionfornight
Summary: Sequel to Without You. Now that Bella is a vampire what is going to happen now? Is the danger really all gone? Dedicated to my dedicated fans, and then the crazy people, who willingly read this.
1. Clothes and Charlie

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Authors Note: Welcome back to everyone who is coming back to read the sequel to Without You and I welcome everyone who is just now joining us. Cool I sound like a TV show host. Anyway. You don't want to listen to me. You want to find out what happens.

As I layed in Edward's arms I felt him stiffen and then ask the question that I had been dreading since I had gotten up yesterday.

"Bella what are you wearing?" There was a smile on his face and I could tell that he was not mad, but he was definitely checking me out.

"Well, I didn't know what to wear to a club and so Richard picked out my clothes. He chose this." He frowned and stiffened again when I said Richard's name. Note to self don't mention Richard to Edward. Just then Alice came bounding down the stairs and picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe that you are like us. I am so sorry that I couldn't stop it. If there is anything that I could have done I would have done it." Before she had a chance to go on I put my finger on her mouth.

"Alice I know what happened was not your fault. I also know that if you could have done anything then you would have."

After I said this the rest of the Cullen's came down the stairs.

I was then giving life jeopardizing hugs from Jasper Rosalie and Esme. Then Rosalie slapped me.

"Ow."

"Never do that again, or I will do something worse then dye your hair." I knew that she was playing, but still that slapped hurt. Then she enveloped me into an even bigger hug then she had already given me.

"So what did you do about Darey?" Everyone looked at each other and then nodded.

"We have her chained in our basement."

"Chains. Why do you even own chains?"

Emmet quickly spoke up. "Well you see-"

"Emmet don't you dare."

"What she is going to find out eventually."

"I should hope not, and even if she did then I would rather from me then from hearing it from you."

"Fine." He had an evil glimmer in his eye and I knew that he would tell me later.

"Don't even think of it Emmet. No way am I going to leave her alone ever again." As if his statement was not enough, he pulled me to him and then kissed my hair. "Never again."

"What do you think her power is going to be?"

"I don't know. She had a lot of human traits that could have carried over." He smiled and then said, "Maybe even her clumsiness."

I groaned. "I would take almost anything, but that." Then I thought for a minute, now that I had changed I wore a smaller size, so my used to be very tight pants were a little small on me. "Can I change now?"

This drew everyone's attention to what I was wearing. Edward growled at Emmet and Jasper who were very much into what I was wearing. After guessing without to much trouble what they had done; Alice and Rosalie hit each of there respective partners.

"Sure." At this Edward picked me up and ran upstairs. After opening his door, he walked in and then dropped me on his sofa.

"We are going to have to by a bed." I felt Edward, more then saw him move.

"Why what are you planning to do with me?" I smiled and then felt that I might as well throw what Emmet said in his face.

"Well I was thinking of chaining you up so that I could safely go out with other guys and not worry about you killing them." His face drooped and he looked confused, and then when he saw that I was kidding a grin was on his face a second later.

"I am going to get you for that."

"Oh really. I would like to see you try."

"I don't try; I succeed."

"I think that someone is very full of themselves." Wow. Even when we were in the height of our relationship we would never play like this.

A second later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." It was Carlisle.

"Your father is up and he wants to speak to you. You had better change; don't want to give him a heart attack." I looked down and realized that I hadn't changed yet.

"Oh. I guess that I will do that. I'll see him in a minute. Where is he?"

"He is downstairs, in the only other bedroom that is furnished, besides the ones that we use. It is towards the back of the house. Edward will show you." He closed the door and then I heard him walk away.

I quickly walked into the closet, pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants. Then I walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, I looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't changed too much.

My stomach was flatter and curves were a lot fuller. My face was more defined, and my hair was shinier then it usually was.

The thing that hadn't changed was my eyes. They were still brown. Great now even though I was like the Cullen's, I was still different. After somehow managing to get the corset off and then the pants, I changed.

When I walked out of the bathroom I heard that Carlisle and Edward were arguing.

"Are you sure that she should see Charlie. She hasn't fed yet. She is not in control of her strength. She does not know what she is capable of."

"I am confident in Bella's ability. Even if you were to take her hunting, how would we explain that to Charlie? I could see that going over well. Charlie, I am afraid that your daughter has to go hunting or else she will kill you."

"Edward it would be best if she saw him now. Then you can take her hunting."

"Don't worry Edward; I am not hungry. In fact all I want to do is see Charlie. I guess that one of the things that passed over was my dislike for blood, so that I have a better tolerance, but just to be safe stay close. I don't want to tempt myself."

He nodded his agreement and then took my hand. We walked down the stairs and then turned down the hallway. We reached a doorway and then Edward reached over to the handle.

As he turned it, I took a deep breath. How was I going to explain to Charlie about what happened?

AN2: So what do you think? I really like this chapter and it was longer then a lot of the other chapters in Without You. Tell me, continue.


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine. Just wanted to make this clear.**

**Author Note: I hope that you enjoy the following. (I had nothing interesting/ important to say) No this is not fixed other then by me. I don't have the time. I need to get it up. If there is mass confusion tell me and I will get the chapter fixed. Okay. Now to the story.**

I walked into the room and saw Charlie on the bed and I wanted to cry. He was sleeping and looked so vulnerable there. I wanted to protect him. The next thing I knew everyone in the house was sobbing. That just made me confused, and then everyone else was confused.

"I think that we figured out one of my powers." I thought about not feeling at all and then everything was back to normal.

Rosalie ran into the room and said, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Apparently Bella's power is to make everyone around her feel her emotions."

"One of my powers." Edward looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the spells that was put on me had a like 99.99 percent chance of me getting more then two powers, so that would be one of them."

Everyone had crowded around the doorway and they all looked confused, and this time it was not my fault.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but what can I say. There is nothing that I can do about it." I was feeling a little sick now. "Can I see my dad right now? We can talk about this later."

They all disappeared and I walked over to the bed.

"Hi dad." I could smell his blood, but wasn't that affected. It smelled kind of bad actually. This must be an after affect of my aversion to blood when I was a human.

I stoked his hand and made sure that I didn't touch him to hard. I didn't want to break or hurt anything. He was my father. After a little while, his heart started to beat a little faster and I knew that he was going to wake up.

I turned to Edward. "That is weird. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I could here his heart at all."

Edward nodded his head. "Unless you are paying attention or are hungry you don't really notice."

Just then I felt his hand squeeze mine. "Bella."

His voice was full of sleep and was kind of raspy; groggy.

"Hi Dad. Are you okay? Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, just confused, and I would like some water please."

I turned to Edward, but he was already going downstairs. It was nice to have a boyfriend that could read minds. A second later he came back with a glass of water in hand.

"Here you go Charlie." He drank for a minute and then he started with the questions.

"What has been going on? You disappeared and then when I come home, I am knocked out and when I wake up I am outside of the Cullen's house. The next thing I know my daughter is being held by a man that I have never even seen and then he bit you."

"Dad slow down. I will tell you everything, but first I want to make sure that you are okay. I don't want you to overdo it and I might as well tell mom at the same time."

I reached my hand out and Edward slipped his cellphone into my hand.

"Thanks." I quickly dialed the number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi mom."

"Bella are you alright. Charlie said that you were missing, but that I shouldn't come down. He said that the Cullen's would take care of it and that if they couldn't then no one else would be able too."

"Mom calm down. I am okay and the reason that I called you was to tell you what has been happening. I didn't want to tell this more then once." I turned to Edward."You should tellyour familyto come up here."

Edward left and got them all. A minute later everyone was sitting and waiting for me to start my tale.

"Okay. There is this vampire leader of a very powerful coven named Richard. He saw me and wanted me to be his mate and bride, so he decided to ask to take me peacefully, but I was with Edward. So he decided to take me by force."

"He and his minions captured the Cullen's and they would have been very seriously injured if I didn't go with Richard; so I went. I was taken captive. Then there was stuff in between that I wish to not repeat."

I took a breath and then continued.

"Richard had some business to attend to the next day and so he locked me into a guest house, so that his hungry minions wouldn't eat me. From there I called Edward on my cellphone and told him that I was safe and that I was okay." I left out the part were Edward had an emotional breakdown and I had to talk him back to this earth.

"Richard caught me and decided that he would change me sooner then he thought. He took me dancing. Oh and he broke my phone so I need a new one."

"I don't think so. You won't need one because I am never leaving you alone again."

I looked at him. "Fine by me," and then turned back tothe conversation.

"Anyway. After much dancing I went to the bathroom and borrowed a cellphone. I called Edward and told him were I was. Richard heard that conversation too. He took me and then we went to the Cullen's mansion."

I took another breath. What I was about to say was definitely going to upset my parents, and I doubted that the rest of the Cullen's would be happy reliving the experience.

"When we were there he told Edward and the rest of the Cullen's some unsettling information. He knew that it would hurt me more if he changed me in front of Edward; so he bit me."

I was trembling and was having trouble breathing.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay. It's just a bad memory." This came from Edward, who then held me and made sure that I was okay enough to speak again.

"So instead of being turned by Edward I was turned by Richard and so I am a vampire earlier then expected, but for some reason there are some differences. I still am warm and I have a heartbeat. As far as we know that is the only thing, but I have only been a vampire for" I checked my watch. "One hour and 12 minutes."

Carlisle cut in and said, "Ms. Swan this is Carlisle Cullen; Edward's father. You spoke to me on the phone. Bella needs to eat something or else I fear that there will be some dire consequences. If we have a new development in her situation then we will call you."

He gestured for the phone and left the room talking to my mom. I turned to my dad and said, "Does that answer your questions?" He just nodded.

"Are you hungry Bella?" There was a tinge of fear in his voice and I knew that hearing Carlisle talk of my need to feed had made him that way. The need to cry grew, but I kept it controlled.

"No dad. I'm not hungry, but I had better go." I leaned forward and heard his heart speed up. "I'll see you later." The fact that he was scared of me was terrifying and horibble. My own father was afraid of me.

Edward took my hand and led me out of the room. The second that we were outside the room I collapsed. I felt the emotions pile up and knew that there would be know way that I would be able to contain them. I could only let it out.

Edward held me and I sobbed. "He's scared of me Edward. My father is scared that I was going to eat him." I sobbed and could feel him trembling with the force of my emotion. It seemed like forever, but I finally calmed down. "I guess I can still cry."

He chuckled and I knew that my power was a little unsettling. The next thing I knew, the door was opening and the rest of the Cullen's came in.

Edward picked me up and said, "Where did you go?"

"Jasper felt that there was something big brewing and told us that we had better get going. So we went for a stroll."

"Very nice Rosalie." I smiled at her and she knew that I wasn't mad.

"Bella are you hungry."

"No not really. The thought of blood still repulses me actually."

All of them looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't like the thought of blood." Rosalie came over to me and just looked confused.

"Tell me that you don't find the thought of some warm bear full of blood good." I shook my head.

"Nope." She dragged me outside and then waited. After a second she had a mouse in her hands. She waved it in front of my face.

"You don't think that this is good." I smelled it carefully. My stomach growled.

"Maybe a little." They all laughed.

"So I guess that her stomach still works." There was laughing from the Cullen's.

"Wait if her stomach still works then maybe…"

Edward ran into the house and then a second later he came out with an apple. He ran over to me and must have not gotten the distance right because he ended up running into me and causing us both to fall down.

All of the Cullen's erupted into laughter.

"Very good Edward. If her stomach still works then yes you can still run into her."

"Hilarious Emmet. Really I appreciate it. Anyway." He got off me and then helped me up. "As I was saying. If her stomach still works then maybe she still has to eat human food?"

He held up the apple and put it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and then bit into the apple.

**AN2: I love being evil. I need people to pester me people. I have to get this story done before July 15 because then I leave for three weeks and won't be able to use a computer. Sucks and I am pretty sure that I will go insane because I can't even last for more then 48 hours. No way will I last 3 weeks.**

**Anyway. Rush me. Do whatever it takes, because I don't want to leave you guys hanging with a story unfinished and then every one will forget about it. Thanks a million. And if you are reading Away From You then you had better rush me with that too.**


	3. Oh Crap

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Author Note: Happiness I love reviews. Everyone that reviews gets an infinite amount of sweets and whatever you want. I also would like to tell all you lovely people that if anyone has a request for a one shpt feel free to tell me. I would try to do what I can to make that idea a reality. (I watch too many commercials)**

I bit into the apple and I felt the juices run down my lip. It tasted wonderful. I wondered how I could have thought about never eating this again. I chewed thoughtfully; aware that all of the Cullen's were watching me very closely.

I finished chewing and I pulled away from the apple. I licked my lips and opened my mouth to say something when there was a shout coming from the house. The next thing all of us knew there was an explosion and the house caught fire.

The force of the house catching fire through us all away. I got up and then realized that Charlie was still in the house.

I turned to Edward. "Edward my dad is still in that house."

He turned fear filled eyes to the house and then got up. He looked at Carlisle and then ran into the house. I gasped. My dad was in a burning building and my fiancée had just run into that building to save him.

I then turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle that witch; Darey. She is still chained in your basement." He nodded his head and then ran in, with Emmet following behind.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Jasper. I turned to him and then buried myself in his arms. Even though we hadn't got to know each other to well he was definitely a part of the family.

He held me and rubbed my back. "It's going to be okay Bella. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

I felt a wave of calm and I took it, and wanted to make sure that Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie would be calm too. I carefully held the energy in my mind and then separated it so that all of us would calm down.

Then I pushed it to each person. "Thanks Jasper."

"It wasn't me Alice. It was Bella."(**AN2: This is not Bella's other power. Will explain later) **

They just looked at me and shrugged. "You always were an emotional person."

"Thanks Rosalie." Then there was a larger explosion and part of the house caved in. I screamed. Jasper just held me tighter.

I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. Not as hard as I wanted too, mind you, but enough too let out the pent up emotion. He cradled me like a baby, walked away from the house and then sat on the floor with me in his arms.

Just then Edward ran out of the house followed by Emmet. A second later Carlisle came back. Edward had my dad and Emmet had Darey.

I stayed in Jasper's arms because I knew that if I ran to Charlie that I might hurt him. As if Jasper knew what I was thinking he reached around me and held me to him.

"Your dad's okay Bella, but the fire is the witches fault."

Edward was burned in some spots of his clothes and I could tell that so was Carlisle and Emmet. After gently setting Charlie on the floor, Carlisle came over to him and checked him out.

After making sure that Carlisle was fine, Edward walked over to me and Jasper.

"I leave and you make a move on my fiancé." He smiled and it made him look even godlier then he already did.

Jasper got up and handed me to Edward. "There you can have her."

"Hey. Thanks a lot Jasper." I was being sarcastic and he was being funny.

"What? I prefer my women older, and married to me." He then bounded off (Funny picture Jasper bounding) to Alice. I saw that Esme was helping Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmet were already reunited and doing a very real reenactment of weird things.

"Hey cut it out, we have virgin eyes over here that don't need to see you to at it." I blushed profusely at Edward's comment and then proceeded to do, do even more when they responded.

"Then you had better work on that Edward."

"I swear man. How you lasted all this time without a girl I will never know. You have better patience and self restraint then a priest."

I groaned. "For once could you guys not pick on me? Pick on Emmet. He can't do anything to you."

"Oh I can't can I." I looked up and found myself looking into Emmet's eyes.

I screamed and made Edward fall backwards. "Stop laughing, it's not funny."

I pouted, I couldn't help it.

"Don't pout my love, even though you look beautiful when you do it." Then in order to distract me he kissed me long and hard. How was I supposed to concentrate when he did stuff like that?

Carlisle walked over and cleared his throat. "Hmm hmm."

We broke apart. "Sorry Carlisle." I knew that I was blushing.

"Your dad is fine. In fact it seems like the smoke hasn't even affected him. He will be fine with some sleep and food. Emmet could you run him back over to his house?"

Emmet nodded, kissed Rosalie and then picked up my dad. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Then I kissed Charlie on the forehead. "Be safe."

I walked back over to the rest of the Cullen's and saw that they were crowded around Darey. "Jasper told me that she started the fire. Is it true?"

"Yes. She managed to get some matches and light it to the boiler. When the boiler exploded that was it."

"What are we going to do now?" There was a stretch of silence and then I noticed that she was muttering something under her breath. "What are you saying?"

She looked at me and then finished what she was saying. Edward came over to me and then held me to him. The second that he touched me pain exploded behind my eyes and I screamed.

There were so many voices at once and they were so loud. I screamed and felt the tears streaming down my face. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Bella. Bella. Listen to me. What's wrong?" He was scared and worried. It's not everyday that you touch your girlfriend and then she screams in pain.

With him touching me more it made the pain increase.

I tried to get free. To break away from him. Jasper was the one who noticed.

When he spoke it was with great pain and I realized that he was feeling all of my pain. He couldn't tell what caused it, but he knew that it hurt like hell.

"Edward let her go. You are the one causing the pain." Without a though he let go and I knew that he was hurt and confused. He wanted to know how he hurt me.

The second that he let go of me the pain stopped. I collapsed on the floor and I heard someone close to me. I couldn't see yet. My eyes were too clouded by tears. The last of the tremors from the pain worked there way through me.

I looked next to me and saw Jasper sitting, panting.

I smiled and said, "You too."

He smiled and then just lay on the grass. "Wow that was intense. That was even worse then the transformation."

Alice came over to me and touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

It happened again. The second that she touched me, I screamed. In front of my eyes I saw all sorts of images. Some from the past, and some from the future. This time they learned though. The second that she heard me scream she moved.

I was sweating, tired, hurting, and confused. What was going on?

**AN3: I love this story. I love reviewers. I might even write the next chapter soon. Not now though. Review and I might. Wahahaha. If anyone can guess what is happening then they are very smart and I will let them… I don't know. I will let them. I don't know. Anyway. Review.**


	4. A Pain In Our Heart

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine.**

**Authors Note: This is going by a lot faster then I expected. There was one person that guessed correctly and that was _danamarin. _Congratulations for paying attention. In honor of that this chapter is dedicated to you.**

As I calmed down, I heard a cackle behind me and realized that the witch was laughing at me. I was in pain and she was laughing at me. Then it occurred to me. She was the one that did it. She was the one who started it.

I stood up shakily and then picked her up by her collar. The second that I had her in the air she shut up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I growled and I knew that even though my eyes were not like the Cullen's that they had darkened to a black.

"Nothing that wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?" The rest of the Cullen family had crowded around us. I shook her when she did not answer. "What you mean?"

"I activated your power early and increased it." She sounded broken.

"What do you mean? How did you increase it and how do I control it?"

"I don't know how to control it. Your power was to use another vampire's power. It was supposed to be by touch, but I enhanced it. If you think of that person's power then you can use it."

She was in pain, I could feel it. I was holding her too tightly, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I threw her on the floor and I heard something almost snap. Whatever it was it was going to hurt like hell for the next few days.

"Why? What did I do to you?" I was afraid to touch anyone because they all had powers. In the end I just sank to the floor. A hand gently touched my shoulder. It was Jasper. I was not afraid of him because his power was a lot like mine.

His dealt with making people feel a certain way. So did mine. I buried my head in his chest.

"Why is all of this happening to me?"

"I don't know Bella, but we are going to figure it out." After calming down, I realized that the Cullen's mansion had burned down.

"What about your house? You have nowhere to live now."

"We have more then one house in Forks. This just so happened to be the biggest."

"What are we going to do about her?" I gestured with my hand to Darey. Right now what I wanted to do was tie her to a weight and throw her over a cliff, but somehow I doubted that this would be a good idea.

Well that would be going too far. It was a good idea; it just wasn't a safe idea.

We walked threw the woods behind the burnt house and I made sure to stay clear of anyone. I didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. I drew back and after a while I noticed so did Edward.

"How are you holding up?" He cracked a smile that did not meet his eyes. His eyes were dark with sorrow and an untold pain.

"Well I have just been told that I can't touch my fiancé without causing her extreme pain. I'm not that good. You?"

"I have just been through the worst pain in my life and have been told that I can't touch anyone except Jasper without feeling the worst pain in the world. Over all my life is a living hell."

"We'll get through this; we always have. I mean look what we have been through. James, Richard, Mike Newton."

I looked at him with longing. "I wish I could touch you. I want to hold you."

"And I you my love." We walked in silence and then came upon a large house. It was not as large as the other house, but it certainly was large.

Carlisle took out a key and opened the door. When we walked inside I was awed. It was so clean.

"Do you have a maid here?"

They laughed at my question. "No, but Esme comes close. She comes here probably twice a week to clean everything."

After we made sure that Darey was locked up far away from anything flammable or equally dangerous we sat down in the living room.

"So what are we going to do about Bella? She can't just go around never touching people and not touching people would make her paranoid."

"I honestly don't know. I have never heard of a vampire that was more human then vampire and then could use another vampire's power. As far as I know she is the first for this power. We will just have to try and see what will happen."

"Maybe it is only if someone touches Bella."

"We already know that."

"No I mean what if Bella initiated the touch."

"Well if Bella is willing to try then sure." I was willing. I was more then willing. I wanted to be able to touch again.

"Who will I touch?"

"The person that will cause the least amount of pain please." This came from Jasper and I knew that we both had had our pain quota for the day.

"Esme would you be willing?"

"Sure."

I gently leaned forward and stretched my hand out. The second that I touched her I felt a jolt of pain and I moved away as fast as possible.

"That didn't work, but that was a lot less painful then when I touched Alice and Edward."

"Maybe the stronger and more potent the power then the more pain it causes."

"What if she had something on or if she touched there clothing?"

"I would be willing to try it."

Emmet ran upstairs and got a glove. He came down wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"Okay first try touching the shirt." I did and it was just as painful.

"Nope."

"Okay then try it with the gloves." I slipped them on and then touched Carlisle. Nothing happened.

"I think that it worked."

"Try it with Edward." He held out his arm and I carefully leaned over to touch his arm.

The second that I did I felt the pain and then a shock. The next thing I knew I had crashed into a table and was on the floor. It was like when we touched, that metaphorical electric shock we would feel was amplified to the point of actual electricity.

I slowly got up and could see that Edward had been thrown too.

I was a little sore from were I had been stabbed with some pieces of wood from the table.

"You okay?"

"Fine, you?"

"Peachy." The sarcasm in our voices could have sunk a ship, it was that thick.

"Okay so obviously there is a lot going on here that we don't understand. I think that before we try anything else we should all rest and then ask Darey some more questions."

We all agreed. I think that other then me and Jasper everyone else was just tied of having to watch us be in pain.

"You okay Jasper." He was holding his head and pinching his nose.

"I am pretty sure that right about now I would like to switch powers."

"I can definitely understand that."

We were sitting on the couch and I was bone tired. If it was possible I am sure that my bones would have fallen asleep.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Thinking about sleeping. You are making me exhausted just thinking about it."

"Hey Jasper."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything."

"What is everything?"

"Accepting me into your family. Helping me out with James. Supporting my relationship with Edward. Keeping me calm during the fire. Taking care of me after. Just being there."

"Well in that case you're welcome. I didn't mind. You were like a sister to me and thanks to you I have learned to handle humans a lot better. I remember everyday that Alice saved me and that if it weren't for that then I would have never gotten to meet such great people."

I knew I was blushing. "Thanks Jasper."

Just then Carlisle called everyone to meet up in one of the bedrooms and that we were going to interrogate Darey.

"We had better go, even though I would rather sit here and listen to them I will go."

"Well if you are going to leave me then I might as well go too."

We made our way to the bedroom and our way to an answer.

**AN2: What do you think? Personally I am tired and I need a nap so I am going to post this and when I wake up there will be a lot of reviews. Yay reviews. Hint Hint. In case you didn't get that I would like you to click the button and write something about the story. Much love.**


	5. Scream

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Authors Note: I have a problem. I need more ideas, and people need to be pushier. I have to leave in 8 days and I DO NOT want to leave this unfinished. Please help if you want to see this done before August.**

**Dedicated to: TooMuchLoveforEdward because they asked for a dedication and I am nice.**

Jasper and I entered the bedroom and Darey was chained to the bed posts.

"Well that is one way to teach a lesson. I have no doubt that that is going to hurt when she moves her arms." I glanced at Emmet. Him and his must always speak of something. I bet he could take Fritos and have it have something to do with him and Rosalie.

"Everyone here. Good. Now I need everyone to be quiet and no Edward you may not kill her when we are done. Nor can you feed her to Victoria. Emmet that goes to you too."

They both looked sad and I knew that they had been planning.

"Come on. I would like to be able to touch people some time this millennia."

"Pushy." I gently tapped Jaspers arm and then nudged him forward in-between me and Edward. I was being tempted, but I did not want to move to the other side of the room. I could stand not touching him, but that doesn't mean that I don't want too.

"Darey what exactly is supposed to happen when Bella touches someone?"

She looked like she was debating on whether to tell the truth or not and then I guess she decided yes.

"When she touches someone with an ability; a vampire, then she will be able to use that vampire's ability."

"What did you do to alter it?"

"I changed it so that she could use that person's power when she thought of that person and there power."

"Could that have changed anything about the ability? You did not mention that it would cause her great pain to use the other person's ability, yet it does."

"It shouldn't, but there is always a chance. She is different from any human that I have ever met. She went through the transformation, much faster and her senses are keener. Maybe in magnifying the spell that I used it could have magnified it too much and caused an error to occur."

"An error. You are talking about a living being. She is a person, not some science experiment."

"Edward calm down. Shouting at her isn't going to help me. Think calm." I felt calm and so everyone else was clam and Jasper was standing by to make us calm incase we over reacted or became too hysterical.

"Can you reverse the effects?"

"I think that I could, but there is one condition."

"What?" She wanted to be set free right?

"I wish to be set free and I promise that I shall not return and no harm shall come to you by my hands."

"We will discuss it." All of us walked into the hallway and shut the door.

"What do you think? Is she telling the truth?"

"She is telling the truth, but I don't know. It's just that something seems off about her; like she's not telling the whole truth."

"I think that Bella should go for it. I mean that…well you see….how can Bella go through life and never touch any of us. How would her and Edward's relationship grow? They are supposed to get married, yet they can't even touch. They deserve that chance, don't they?"

"Thank you Rosalie." I went over to her, put my glove on and shook her hand. It sent a buzzing through my head and slowly made my way over to Jasper, whom I leaned on until my head cleared.

"So does that mean we go for it?"

"That means we go for it."

We walked back into the room and saw that Darey was sleeping.

"I guess that all of this and her old age has caught up to her. We should let her sleep. When she wakes up we will tell her of our decision and then we can only hope for the best."

We walked down the stairs and back into the living room. I was so busy thinking about Darey that I didn't notice that I was about to walk into a table. A second too late I realized that a collision was about to happen.

I ended up flipping over the table and about to fall on the floor. I prepared myself for hitting the ground when all of a sudden I was staring into Edward's eyes. A second later the pain exploded in my head and heard Jasper fall to the floor.

A second too late Edward realized what he had done, but he couldn't let me go. If I could have I would have gone unconscious with the pain, but I couldn't. After what seemed like eternity we both fell on the floor.

There was something different though. Now I could move, but I couldn't move away from Edward even though he was causing me so much pain. A second before I slipped into the welcoming blackness, I saw Edward collapse also and then I gave in.

Several minutes later I woke up with a pounding headache and I became aware of several things.

Edward was lying on top of me.

Edward was unconscious and that should not be possible for vampires

I was hearing voices in my head

My lungs were being crushed from Edward's dead weight and it was getting increasingly hard to breathe.

'_What are we going to do? Edward is unconscious. That can't be good.'_

I realized that I had been focusing and that the second that I wasn't there were more voices then I ever thought possible. It had to be everyone that lived in Forks.

I couldn't help it, I screamed. This got there attention and they dragged Edward's body off of mine. The second that he was off the voices faded. I collapsed into shivers. That was way too intense. How did Edward deal with it?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed that Jasper was on the couch.

"You okay Jazz." My voice was hoarse and I realized that I must have been screaming. "Water please."

Jasper looked up at me and then laid down. "You are going to stay with me for the rest of your life and you are never touching anyone ever again."

"Thank you." Esme had gotten my water. "And I thought that Edward was bad. At least he let me touch people."

He smiled at that. "Yeah, but seriously. I will even move out of the house with you. Just don't touch anyone that will make that happen again."

I nodded my head. "I won't unless it is completely necessary."

"It will never be necessary." He carefully sat up and made his way over to me. "Are you okay? If Edward and I hadn't been screaming as much then I would have sworn that you could have brought the house down all by yourself."

I blushed. "Was it that bad?"

"Would I threaten to move out of the house and in with you if it wasn't?"

Just then Edward stirred. Then groaned. If he had any food in his stomach I would say that he would have thrown up.

"You okay?" I was going to brush his hair out of his eyes when Jasper grabbed my hand.

"I mean it." After recalling the pain I moved myself out of temptations way.

Emmet picked him up and set him on the couch were Jasper had been a moment before.

Just as he was about to speak a scream ripped through the air.

**AN2: Wahahahaha. I need reviews. Review. I need to write the next chapter for Away From You. I will update tomorrow; maybe. If you review then I will update.**


	6. Death

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Authors Note: GRRRR. People are getting skimpy when it comes to reviewing. Stop being cruel.

The second that we heard the scream we all got up. Carlisle ran into Darey's room and saw that there appeared to be nothing wrong. The after a second it occurred to us that there was something wrong.

"Where is she?" Another scream went threw the air and we all came to the same conclusion.

"The woods."

We ran down the stairs and into the woods.

"Where is she?" A scream came from the direction that would head back to the Cullen's old house.

"Follow the screams and if you can her scent." We ran in a circular pattern. We were spread out, but not to far. We were far enough to cover a lot of ground, but close enough to see each other.

I was running when all of a sudden I tripped. I got up and was grabbed from behind. There was a hand clapped over my mouth and then a cloth. The cloth was sweet smelling and I knew what it was. Chloroform.

I tried to struggle and a second later I heard the sound of feet running. A second later the Cullen's appeared in front of us.

"Let her go."

"I don't think that you are in a position to negotiate boy. If I don't move this cloth then I could over dose her and she will die."

He looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head. I could have told you that. It was getting very dark and hard to breathe. There was no way that I was going to let this old hag get the better of me.

I concentrated on Jasper and tried to get his attention. He flicked his eyes to mine and understood. He sent a wave of exhaustion over me and I took it and sent it to Darey. She wobbled and then said, "Playing like that are you. Fine."

She held my nose and covered my mouth there was no way that I was going to let her kill me. I had been going through the worst pain in my life and she was trying to take me out. No I didn't think so.

I made sure that I had enough control to not hurt her. I backed up and rammed her into a tree. If I was going to do anything I had to do it soon. Already I was going numb and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

Something snapped and so I did it again. This time she let go of me. Even if she had been trying to kill me, I had been using her as support. I slid to the ground and closed my eyes.

It is the weirdest feeling to feel your heart stop.

It wasn't painful yet I knew that I was missing something. The second that my heart stopped beating my eyes closed and I was enveloped into a darkness.

I knew that I had to go back. I had to stay with my love. He was calling for me.

"Bella. No, please don't leave me. We promised forever. Remember. You and I, we can't be apart. Please come back Bella. I love you."

A second later I felt a mouth on mine. It held my nose and blew in. I realized that whoever it was was performing CPR. I tried to crawl my way back up, but I couldn't. Even though they were trying to keep me here, I felt that I was slipping further and further away.

It was like I had been drowning in water, but now I was stuck in tar. I slowly felt that I was fading away. I realized that it was raining and they were sobbing. After a long time whoever had been doing CPR had stopped.

"She's gone Edward."

I heard a sob. It wasn't oh what a sad song or story ending. No this sob was the sounds of a broken heart, the sound of a person being torn apart from pain and they knew that it would never end.

I was held in my loves arms and could feel him trembling.

"You promised me Bella." He was whispering. "We would be together forever. Why did you have to go?" He held me and I faded away. "I love you." He gently kissed my lips and then carried me. We reached the house and I was gone.

**Next Day**

It was sudden, fast and painful. I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes. I was in Edward's room and I could see that he was curled up in the corner of the room crying. His pain filled the room.

He was holding a shirt of mine and every once in a while a blood tear would stain it. He would whisper my name and then would just mutter. He was out of it. He hadn't fed enough and I knew that by the way he looked he hadn't done anything except sit there.

I got off the bed and realized he had bought a bed. I was sore in every place imaginable and I really wanted a bath, but I wanted Edward more. I walked over to him and put my hand n his shoulder.

"Go away Alice."

"It's not Alice." At my voice he jerked his head up. His eyes were full of hope but then they were quickly dashed.

"You're not Bella. Bella is gone. You are a trick of light. A figment of my imagination."

It broke my heart to see him this sad. He had no hope left. I was sure that if to much time had gone by that he would have found a way to die, there was no doubt about it.

"Oh Edward. It is me. I am sorry that I left you. I promise to never do that again. Please say you promise the same."

He searched my eyes. "I promise."

He slowly got up and then held my cheek in his hand. "Bella?"

I nodded. He was looking at me and then he was kissing me with a passion that I didn't even know that he had.

"Prove it to me. Prove that you are really here." He led me to the bed and then I spent the rest of that day proving I was real and I would always be there for him. I reassured him and held him. I would never leave him again.

**AN2: This is not the end. I was really tired and when I wrote this. There is no way that this is any good. I am going to post it any way. Review. I promise that the next chapter will be better.**


	7. Magic

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Authors Note: I am so glad that I did not make Bella die. You guys would hat em if I did that and I would hate me to. Thank goodness that I came up with a way for her to live. I shall explain any questions in this chapter and if you still have a question then tell me and I will try my best to answer it.**

Hours later we laid in each others arms.

"Your heart is still beating." I listened and sure enough I heard the soft beating.

"I heard you you know. When I was unconscious, and I felt someone do CPR on me. It is really weird to feel yourself die in a non painful way of course. I am sorry that I didn't keep my promise of forever."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but somehow I feel that it is."

"You shouldn't."

"I am really happy that I can touch you again."

"I am too."

"I think that eternity is going to have a lot less words now."

"Why?"

I smiled. "Because we have something else to fill the time."

He grinned and then slowly got up. "As much as I don't want too, I think that we had better get up. Carlisle and the others don't know that you are awake yet."

I groaned, but got up all the same. As we dressed in silence I found myself a little worried. What if I could only touch Edward because of what we went through in the living room? He was dressed and ready and held his door open. I walked through and reached out my hand. The second that our hands touched I realized that it had been a brief reprieve and that the electricity.

This was a lot stronger then the last time because I ended up in the living room in Emmet's lap.

"How do you do?"

"Bella." There was a collective gasp and then I was enveloped into a huge hug, which caused a very large shock of pain to go through me, Jasper and as we found out Edward.

There was thump and the next thing we knew Edward was sprawled on the floor. There was a shock from Emmet and then I got up. Edward's eyes flickered open.

"I agree with Jasper. I say that you are not allowed to touch anyone unless this whole thing is fixed."

"I wonder what earlier was about. I could touch you and then I was worried about what you guys would think and then I touched you and well you guys know the rest."

There were grins from Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

"So you guys-"

"Shut up Emmet."

"What did you guys do with Darey?"

"We locked her up in the closet after we bound a broken rib and arm. I have to day for a person that was dying you sure to pack a punch."

"Thanks I think."

There was a thump.

"I want her to reverse whatever she did, so can we please get this over with."

Once again we walked up the stairs and this time stopped at a closet. Carlisle opened the door and went in. He pulled out a bound and gagged Darey that was struggling. Her eyes widened when she saw me. When Carlisle took off the gag she gasped.

"How are you still alive? You should have died."

"Good question. We will have to work on that later, right now I want you, no I am forcing you to fix whatever you did to me and in connection to Edward."

"Will you let me go?"

"Will you stay away?"

"Can I go peacefully, if I leave you alone and never come back?"

I looked around and there was a collective nod. "Yes."

"Very well then."

She muttered for about five minutes and I felt woozy. Right before I fainted I saw that Edward was already on the floor.

5 minutes later

When I woke up there was a sigh and I was looking up to six pairs of golden eyes.

"Hi guys. Is Darey gone?"

They nodded. "She ran out of here do fast that I doubted Edward could have caught her."

"So that is the last thing that we will see of her right?"

They nodded. Then began the questions.

"Do you feel different?" I thought about it. Did I feel different? Yes I did. I felt lighter and a lot less confined.

"Yeah I do actually."

"Time to put that magic to the test."

"Who wants to be my victim?" There was a slight laugh from that. Finally Alice came forward.

"Might as well. You would have to try with all of us and I don't like being last."

I carefully lifted my hand and touched her arm. There was nothing and then I felt like I was falling. I saw myself and Edward standing outside. It was a sunny day and we were sparkling. I had on a beautiful wedding dress and Edward was sporting a tux that made his already handsome frame look even better.

As I pulled out I realized that I had tears on my cheeks. I turned to Alice. "That was beautiful."

She nodded her head. "It really was. I liked to save that one for whenever I thought that he would never change you. If that was still there then it would be alright."

I looked to the rest of the Cullen's. "I guessed that it worked, but we had better check with the rest of you."

I went through each one and finally was at Edward. We were both a little jittery because of the last times that we had touched.

"I don't know who is more nervous. You or me?"

"I would say that we are equal." He nodded his head.

I gently stretched out my arm and held hid hand. Immediately voices filled my head and were giving me a headache.

I let go. "Well to works, but I don't like your gift. That was way too many voices for one head." They chuckled then Carlisle asked me a question.

"Bella is it possible for you not to use someone's power."

"I don't know. We could try."

I looked at Edward. "Ready to give it a go." He nodded.

I took his hand and just looked at him. Nothing happened.

"I guess that it is possible. I have to be concentrating on using there power I guess."

"Does it require contact?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I only just now have discovered that I can touch people without passing out from pain. If you could be a little less pushy about it." After realizing what I said I slapped a hand over my mouth. When I spoke it was muffled, but I knew that he could hear me. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. It is just that I am tired and would like to rest." My stomach growled. "And eat."

He nodded. "No I am sorry Bella. I should have taken into account how you felt. I just want to know the extent of this power. I have never seen anything like it and I want to know about it, but if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No I am fine, but it is just a lot at one time that's all."

We walked down to the kitchen and I fixed a bowl of cereal and sat and ate it. No time like the present I guess. I focused on Edward and then I heard them the voices. I pulled away and turned to Carlisle.

"No I don't have to touch them." He nodded and then I thought about what else I could do. "Edward would you go upstairs."

He looked alarmed and a little worried. "Why?"

"Because I want to see if I have to be in the presence of the person whom power I am using." He nodded and then ran upstairs.

I thought about reading minds and then I heard them. The voices were there, but not as loud and it sounded muffled.

"You can come back now." I turned to Carlisle. "I can use it, but it is not as strong and I can't hear as well. I think that if I worked at it though that could perfect it." He nodded.

"Yes that is totally possible. Now away from you powers, lets talk about your recent death." Edward stiffened. "As far as I can explain it it goes like this. Your body needs food and oxygen, but as you are still a vampire, you have eternal life so you can't die. When your body lacks one of the vital things that it needs your body shuts down and waits until you can get whatever you need. It is a saving mechanism."

"A lot like if a vampire is starving and will eat whatever there is so that it can continue to live. It will not matter if that is an animal and you only drink human blood or vice versa. Your body had to get the chloroform out of it's system before you could 'live' again."

"Well that makes a lot of sense and since you are both a doctor and older then us I will take that explanation." I groaned and they looked at me. "I still have to eat human food and go to the bathroom and breath. This is no fair. Even though I am like you I am still different."

They laughed. Emmet came and gave me a hug. "Don't worry Bella. No matter how human you are you will always be our little vampire." I groaned at the bad joke.

"You need to work on that."

"What it was funny?"

"No it wasn't."

"Let it go Emmet. It wasn't funny, but right now Rosalie, Bella and I need to start planning her wedding.

**AN2: This may seem rushed and apologize. Okay you guys wanted action with fluff. There is your action, so I think that the rest of the story will be fluff. If anyone reading this has read the Boxers Or Briefs I would like to tell you that it will probably have another chapter coming out soon so watch out for that. Review and I shall update tomorrow, hopefully.**


	8. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Authors Note: Yay I am updating. Everyone should be so happy. I am sad/ happy to say that we are nearing the end of this tale. I think that it has three chapters left, but I could be wrong. Characters may seem a little OOC. This is long because I felt guilty about not updating for so long. I feel evil, read on to see what has caused me to feel this way.**

Two weeks later

I groaned and threw the magazine on the floor.

"Come on Bella, no one said that planning a wedding was easy."

"Yeah and no one said that it would kill me either."

"It is not going to kill you. You are such a drama queen."

"Compared to you, I am not a drama queen. You are on marriage number 100 with Emmet are you not."

"We have not been married 100 times. Now she is an exaggerator."

"Bell, Rosalie stop it. Now Bella I know that this is a long and annoying; to you; process, but it is necessary for you to have the perfect wedding."

I threw myself on the bed in Rosalie's room and covered my head with a pillow. We had been going through bridal magazines every day all day for two weeks, and they still haven't found anything that they like. It was supposed to be my and Edward's wedding, why couldn't we choose. We were 'helping' because we were not experienced. Hello who do you think planned my moms wedding. She is not that organized.

It was small and I loved it. I like small weddings, not I am going to spend a million dollars on a dress and twice that on everything else, but they seemed to have a different idea.

"We should just elope."

"Edward would not want to elope."

"I could convince him."

"Could not." I looked up and smiled at Rosalie.

"I could too."

"That is so gross. I don't want to think about what you would do."

"Please don't elope Bella. How many times do I get to plan your wedding?"

"Well seeing as we are going to live forever I say that you have a long time."

"So because of that statement I would guess that I am going to be proposing to you more then once." I turned to the door and saw Edward leaning against the frame.

"Edward." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Well, maybe every century or so would be nice."

"I could do that."

"Good, now could you get me out of this hell hole that I have been in for weeks and elope with me."

"Why?" He looked curious."

I put my hand on his arm and waited for a second. I thought about his power and focused it slowly. I focused on Alice. "Listen."

"Alice so for the flowers."

_Oh my god I forgot about the flowers, but I need to find the perfect dress. Bella would look great in this. Oh and the bride made dresses. Maybe they should just stay engaged for the next couple of years. By then they would have the perfect wedding planned. Maybe a cream. What are we going to do about food? Charlie and Renee need to eat! I will just ask Bella what they would like._

_Oh and of course I need to get them to have an engagement party. I think that maybe the week during Christmas. That way I have an excuse for getting her tons of stuff. I will have to ask Edward so that he agrees. He has been really helpful through this entire thing._

"WHAT? What does she mean that you have been helpful through this entire thing?"

"Well I am just being supportive."

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay so maybe I have gotten some magazines, and had some ideas."

"You mean the reason that I have had to go through all of this is you. The reason that I have been locked in this room with these girls." I gestured to them. "Is because you have been giving IDEAS."

"Yes." He said this sheepishly and I knew that he was a little ashamed of what he had done.

"Well guess what, you can do this on your own." I ran out of the room and went out the front door. I thought about it for a second and then ran to the hospital. I walked to the reception desk and looked to see who was there. Great a guy.

"Hello."

"Hello and how may I help you?" The double meaning was clear in his voice and at that moment I didn't care. I leaned over more then I would have normally and looked at him.

"I was looking for Carlisle Cullen. Could you tell me where he is?" I made sure to try to sound alluring and pouty, and by the way that he looked I would say that it had worked.

"Let me look." He glanced down at the schedule and then looked back up. "He actually is in the lounge having a lunch break right now. Do you want me to show you were that is?"

"Would you please?" I tried to pout and he got up and looked around. No one was near us so he took me slowly down the hall and to the elevator. When it came he stood very close to me and I was sure that he was wearing a very strong men's cologne. It was burning my nose. I couldn't tell the brand, but it was strong. We reached the floor with the lounge and I turned to him.

"I know where to go from here. Thanks for the help." He leaned in quickly and kissed my cheek.

"No thank you." I was so glad that Edward was not here. If he was then the Cullen's would have to move do to a murder. I blushed and he got back into the elevator. The door closed and I could have sworn that he winked at me. I was going out another way when I left.

I walked down the hall and opened the door. Inside was Carlisle looking at a book that I knew was from his library.

"Hi Carlisle." He looked up startled.

"Oh hello Bella. I was just reading one of my books to see if there has ever been a recorded vampire with your traits and powers." I nodded my head and looked toward the table.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." He shut his book and gestured to the chair next to him. I sat down and put my hands folded in my lap. Okay Bella this is the place that you should start telling him why you came. "You can start anywhere that you like." I looked up gratefully at him. He would not pressure me and I knew that he would listen.

"Alice and Rosalie have been planning my wedding." He nodded. He knew this because that was all they talked about. "I was expecting that maybe Edward would help me make decisions. You know, have some input, but it turns out that he has been, but secretly. I have barely even seen him for the past two weeks and he has been buying bridal magazines and telling Alice what he thought. I want to know. I have no say in any of this and my fiancée is in his own world that does not include me in it when it comes to the wedding."

"I know that I don't like that stuff, but it would be nice if he included me and talked to me about his decisions. When I found out I got mad and yelled at him and then came here, because I didn't want to be in the house when I was mad with the people in it. Normally I wouldn't bother you, but Jasper is hunting and you are the older one and I want your honest opinion on what we should do."

He looked at me for a moment and then blinked. "I am proud that you only yelled at him and did not pick a fight. I am also honored that you would choose me as the person that you would come to."

"Well why wouldn't I. You are like my father, and I think of you that way. I love you as much as my real father." I blushed a deep red. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that." I thought that I had said too much but I saw that he had a smile on his face.

He pulled me into a hug and I accepted it gratefully. "I am honored and loved to have you say that you think of me as your father. Don't be ashamed, I think of you as my daughter and love you ask much as Alice or Rosalie. I am glad that we both know this now." He smiled and I gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks, even though you didn't help me with the problem I have to say that you have helped me." I drew back with tears in my eyes. He reached behind him and picked up a tissue box and handed it to me. "Thank you."

"Now about your problem. The main thing is that Edward needs to include you in his plans. He needs to talk to you about his ideas and talk about yours. I will talk to him about it tonight, alright. Also I will tell Alice and Rosalie to tone it down some. I know how they can get and know that they probably have gone way over the top."

"Yes. Thank you Carlisle." He nodded and looked at the clock.

"Well my time is over here and we can go home. What do you think of that?"

"That's great, but could we not go by the reception desk."

He smiled and said, "Why?"

"Well I was mad and I accidentally led the guy on."

"Which is why you smell the way that you do."

"I smell."

"I am afraid so."

"Edward is going to kill me and then he is going to kill him."

"I am sure that he would never kill you, but that boy I can not guarantee. It is okay, his shift is over, plus if he tries anything then you can count on me. As your surrogate father I am responsible for being evil to all other boys then Edward that make advances towards you." I blushed again.

We walked to the elevator and waited. "It is so weird."

"What is?"

"To be different from the people who are different. I mean. Vampires are different and I am different from the different's." I thought about what I said. "I am sorry that doesn't make sense. It's just that I am human and vampire. I am in-between. So because of that even though I am like you I am different, and even though I am like them I am different."

"Bella are you having second thoughts because now is a little late for that."

"No. No I am not having second thoughts, I was just saying. It was weird to be more different then I already would have been."

He nodded his head in understanding and the elevator came. We went in and went down. I glanced around the corner and sure enough there was a different person at the station. I blew out a sigh of relief. We walked out and into Carlisle's car. As we drove home I thought maybe I should see him first. After all this was my problem. I turned to Carlisle.

"Maybe I should talk to him first."

"I think that you should too." That was the extent of our conversation in the car.

We reached the house and I ran out of the car and into the house. I ran upstairs and into our room. He was sitting on the couch listening to music. When he heard me come in he looked up and his eyes brightened.

"Bella." He turned off the music and walked over to me. he hugged me and then stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

"How could you ask me that, when you come home smelling like another man and" he looked at my cheek, "kissing other men too."

"Edward it's not what it looks like."

"Really well right now I don't care. Isabella Swan I will see you when I can look at you and not feel sick." He left the room and I gasped feeling tears stream down my cheeks. I heard a car start and I ran outside. I looked and saw that he had taken Emmet's Jeep. I ran to the Volvo, grabbed the keys off of a hook and got in. I quickly turned it on and sped after him.

He was easy to find and very easy to keep up with. He must have been so mad that he hadn't taken the wrong car, but had been to mad to care enough to take it back. Or maybe he meant to go into the woods. Then a lot happened very fast.

Emmet's truck stopped so fast that there was no time for me to slam on the brakes. He had stopped to avoid hitting a kid and his mother. Unfortunately he had stopped in a 4 way stop. A second later I was crushed in the front into Emmet's truck. Then the car behind me hit me in the back and caused the car to resemble an accordion. A second later I was hit on both sides by cars that had tried to stop.

Edward got out of the Emmet's car, when he saw who it was he gasped.

"Bella." I knew that even though my skin should be unable to be penetrated I was bleeding. I felt my head get lighter and then slowly faded.

"Edward." I whispered and then I fell into blissful darkness, away from the pain that was my body.

**AN2: If you didn't guess that I had something else up my sleeve then I gasp. And you think that you know me. Of course this couple has been through a lot, but really, I think that the hard times make them even better when the moments are all fluff. Review please and tell em what you think. Don't worry, she is not going to die. Please if you flame let them me little ones.**


	9. Help

**Disclaimer: We have been over this in previous chapters. Read the other ones.**

**Authors Note: I am wondering why I write out authors note in the beginning and don't in the end. I am so lazy. So so lazy. Sorry that I did not get this up earlier. I had to figure out a way to get this right. Somehow I think that I made this story longer then it was going to be. Stupid me. Can't have anything simple can I.**

I was not unconscious for long. I woke after a few minutes. The police, fire department and ambulances had arrived. They drove the cars away. The other cars were not as bad as mine. The Volvo would never again see the road. Moving the other cars was easy. It was getting me out of this car that was the hard part. The problem was that the front of the car was crushed in, so I couldn't move my legs. The back was scrunched and angled upwards.

The sides were rammed in and pinning the seats. Basically the entire car was smashed inward and there was a problem getting me out. Because of the fact that the car was compressed in the back was the problem. The back doors were pushing on the sides of my door and my door was crushed in. Even though it did not match the hit, my door was crushed and part of the back of the car had shoved forward and had partially covered my door.

In the end they came up with something, but it took about an hour. By then the rest of the Cullen's were there and were looking on in fear and horror. Edward had another expression on his face though. He looked guilty. I was so tired. I wanted to go to sleep and just sleep for a week. I know that there were injuries, and that there was no way that I was going to get out of this without a trip to the hospital.

Carlisle was ready and would act as the doctor. He would take me in and care for me in the hospital. As they finally got me out of the car, they miscalculated and I rolled out of the car, hitting the concrete with a smack. The EMT's came over and rolled me onto a stretcher and put a neck brace on me. They gave me an IV and took vitals.

"Dr. Cullen it doesn't look good. With that kind of accident…."

"She'll pull through. She is a strong girl." I felt my eyes slowly pulling shut, but couldn't. I knew that I shouldn't.

"Bella?"

"I am so sorry Carlisle." It came out barely a whisper.

"No my dear, it is not your fault."

"Where are Edward, Alice and the rest of your family?"

"They are following behind, well no, they are at the hospital." I smiled at that. Even with how fast the ambulance drove, the Cullen's drove faster, and if not drive then run.

"I am glad that you guys came." My face crumpled then. "Carlisle he didn't believe me about the guy. He thought that I was cheating on him." A tear slipped down my cheek. Carlisle wiped it off with his finger.

"Don't worry Bella. We will make him believe, even if it takes Emmet to get through to him." I smiled and then coughed. I knew that I had coughed up blood. I could taste the metallic taste on my tongue.

"Dr. Cullen."

"We are almost to the hospital." There was an emotion in his voice. It was grief and sadness. I knew that I was not going to last long and I did not know when I was going to wake up from this one. I tapped into Edward's power and held it. I didn't listen, just held it. That way I would know what was going on from the outside.

"Carlisle just listen to what they say and I will hear okay." He nodded his head. "I don't know when I will wake up from this one." I coughed and more blood came up. "Tell him I love him forever and always." Then I closed my eyes and heard as my heart slowly stopped.

_Thump thump…thump………thump…………………thump…………………………………………………………_and it stopped as we got out of the ambulance.

Even though I was not breathing I could still hear. There was a collective gasp from 6 very familiar people. Then there was the whine that was the heart monitor that I had been connected to went off saying that I was no longer in the world of the living. They wheeled me into the ER and I knew that something wasn't right. I quickly listened in.

'_There is so much damage. I don't think that even surgery will help.'_

'_Do it.' _I felt someone start the restart my heart. It did start and then something was shoved down my throat. It was not comfortable and I began to cough.

"Calm down. It is okay. This will help you breathe." I opened my eyes.

"Bella. There are some internal injuries. We need to take you into surgery." This was from Carlisle. "I will be there, but I will not be the surgeon." He lowered himself onto the floor and was kneeling by the gurney I was on. "The anesthesia will not have as great an effect on you because of our kind. You will feel a discomfort and maybe even some pain. You won't be awake though, so you don't have to worry about that."

That was a comfort. I didn't like pain. Pain and I were mortal enemies.

They already had the IV in so they put the anesthesia in that form into my IV. I was groggy and then faded. I was very vaguely aware that I was being wheeled somewhere and then I knew that we were in the OR. It smelled of disinfectant and blood. The blood was from another room though; not yet mine. I felt the slide of something and there was some discomfort.

'_She's a mess.'_

'_There is no way that she is going to live through this.'_

This did not help in the calming down department and I expressed it by making them feel my fear.

'_It's going to be okay Bella. Everything is going to be okay. It looks worse then it is.' _I wanted to nod my head but I couldn't. All of a sudden there was a sudden and horrendous pain.

'_Dammit we are losing her.'_

'_It's okay Bella. Stay with me. Come on Bella. Do it for Edward.'_ I tried. I tried so hard, but I could not stay there. I knew that I would be okay in the end. I was exhausted and then just I slowly faded.

Something that I noticed when I became aware was that I was not in the OR anymore. I was in the waiting room. I looked around and wanted to know what I was doing here. I was wearing a hospital gown and was very aware that they had no back. Edward would not like that. As I thought of Edward I looked around. Where was he?

This was like when I was in Richard's house, except in the present. Maybe I could leave my body and go to some place else. It wasn't a good theory, but it was a theory all the same.

I glanced around and finally found them. Huddled in a corner was the Cullen family. They looked lost and wanted to know what was going on.

"Edward please tell us what is going on."

"They cut her open and were appalled at what they saw. They think that she is not going it make it through this. Her heart has almost stopped three times." This was not the news that they were expecting. There faces were easy to read. They all were shocked. "They are almost done, and all we can do is hope for the best; now." His voice was flat and void of emotion and thought.

"Edward can I talk to you." He looked at Alice and saw that she like him was just plain tired. If they could have slept I wonder if they ever would wake up.

"Sure."

They walked into another part of the waiting room. This room is private and has no one in it.

She turns around and hugs him. Then she pulls away. "This is not your fault."

His eyes turn black and I know that he is angry. "How can you say that? I have a temper and I acted on it. I thought that she had cheated on me Alice. You have no idea how hard that was for me to think. I didn't think about what would happen, I just left. The last thing that I said to her was "Isabella Swan I will see you when I can look at you and not feel sick"

"How could I say that too her Alice. I told the one person that I have managed to love that looking at them makes me sick. How could I Alice? I am to blame and if she never forgives me then that is okay because I do not deserve to be forgiven. How can I even face her again Alice? The one women that has made me a man when I thought that I was a monster is now on an operating table because I lost my temper with her and left her."

He collapsed on the floor and his shoulders shook with sobs. All I could hear was that he kept on muttering it was all his fault over and over. Alice leaned over and hugged him.

"No matter what, she is going to forgive you. Plus you both love each other too much to let each other go." After calming down they went back to the rest of the family. Together they waited for what would happen to me, and they would wait as a family. Together they were stronger then if they were alone. I felt a pull at my side and then found myself looking up into the golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen.

"We need more anesthesia. This wore off."

"What? There is no way." He looked over, whoever he was and saw that my eyes were open. Then I became aware of a very large pain in my stomach. I gasped and then felt the tears make there way down my cheeks. I felt a hand in mine and the thumb moving in circles to try and calm down.

"It is okay Bella. You have woken up while we were in the process of closing the wound. They are going to give you more anesthesia. I will see you when you wake up. I know that Edward is worried, but please calm down and don't think of him."

"He thinks that it is his fault. He thinks that I shouldn't forgive him because none of this would have happened if he hadn't had such a temper and rum out like that."

"Well I will make sure that I will set him straight." He glanced up. "Okay Bella, you can go back to sleep." I tried to nod my head, but all I managed to do was flip my head back and not back up. These drugs sure did work fast.

"Oh shit. Hurry people she is losing blood and fast. Get another two bags in here." That was the last thing that I heard before I flat lined again. I was really tired of that. Just because I was dead didn't mean that I can't hear. Well, that statement sounded very wrong and unusual, but whatever. They restarted my heart and I just faded into the bliss of darkness.

It seemed to be forever, but when I woke up I realized three things.

Someone was holding my hand.

There was an extreme soreness in my stomach area.

I really had to throw up.

These three things were very….interesting revelations. After opening my eyes and adjusting to the light I sniffed and found that Edward was holding my hand. The reason that I was sore was because of the stitches. The last thing was obvious. I always got sick when I was put under and I knew that in all of thirty seconds whatever I had eaten in practically my entire life was about to come out of my mouth.

"Trash can." My voice was raspy, but I knew that he had heard me. The hand in my hand came to life then and grabbed the can and put it under my mouth just as I started to rid myself of food. When I was done he got a wet rag and cleaned me up. He even got water and helped me wash out my mouth. "Hey there."

"Bella I-"

A squeal came from the door and I turned my head and saw that it was Alice. She ran and gave me a big hug. This caused pain to explode from the stitches and then for me to lean away and start throwing up on the floor and to my humiliation, Edward's shoes. All he did though was get the trash can and out it so that I could finish. When I was done I cleaned up and faced a very guilty and shameful looking Alice.

"I am so sorry. I hurt you and then you threw up, but you are okay. We were starting to get worried."

"How long was I out for?"

"A week. We have been with you the entire time. Except Jasper because they had to give you transfusions and I doubt that we would look normal of Jasper attacked a bag of blood."

"Yeah I am sure that that would not be helpful." I turned to Edward. "I am so sorry for throwing up on your shoes."

He smiled. "I have had worse and hey I have a change in shoes." I looked down and sure enough, he was wearing another pair of shoes.

Alice looked at us and then shook her head. "I will see you later and we will bring the whole family. I will leave you here to talk."

I was not looking forward to this and I knew that Edward was not either.

**AN2: Almost as long as the last update but not there. LOL. Please review and tell me what you think. I just thought of a fun fact for all of you people to know about me. I have never fully read my copy of Twilight. I am working on it. The only book that I have read was from the library and I am pretty sure that I can't count how many times that was read. As always review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Forgiveness?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I am never going to forget how to spell Twilight with the amount of time I spend saying that I don't own it.**

**Authors Note: I am sorry that it takes me so long to update. Please don't hurt me. Well you waited, go on, read what I have written.**

As I waited for one of us to speak Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" I let out an exasperated sigh, but it was also one of relief.

"Hi. I am okay; I've been better, but hey what can I expect after getting into a 5 car accident." His lips twitched at that.

"I have to say that that was quite a feet even for you. I have never known a vampire to get into an accident with a car and end up in the hospital."

"What can I say, I am extraordinary."

"Well, I can see that you are okay so I am going to go. It also has something to do with Alice telling me that you need to talk and that if I stay in there for longer then 5 minutes then she will give me a make over." He shuddered at the thought.

"You should be stronger then that Carlisle. After all she is your daughter." Edward smiled as he said this.

"Yes, but…hey. Well I am not all that sure that Esme would disagree. Good point though. Edward, as your father I demand that you talk to Bella right now." He then walked out of the room and it was quiet again.

"So."

"Yeah. So."

"Edward."

"Bella." We both looked embarrassed for a moment and I decided that he could go first.

"You go ahead."

"Bella, I am so sorry. If I had just kept my wits about me and hadn't over reacted then you wouldn't be here right now. This is all my fault and I understand if you don't forgive me. I should have talked to you. I should have asked and been more thorough with asking what had happened. I am sorry for the accusation that you had been with another man and more then anything I am sorry that I said that it made me sick to look at you."

"Edward I forgive you." He looked up at me in shock.

"But how could you. After all that I have done. I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Edward everyone makes mistakes, even vampires. You felt an emotion that you were not familiar with and so you reacted. You let anger get the best of you and so you ran. I can understand. Sometimes you hurt the people that you love the most and you were hurt. All you knew is that I was with another man and some part of you could not understand that. That is it. I love you and I forgive you."

He collapsed next to me in the bed and his shoulders shook with sobs.

"I was so scared Bella. I stopped the car and realized that the car behind me was going to hit me. Then all of the other cars hit you. If you hadn't been going so fast then you would be at home and the car would only have a few dents. I got out to see if they were badly hurt, even though I knew that with that kind of accident then they probably were not." He took a breath.

"Sorry about totaling your car." He smiled

"When I realized that the car was familiar I looked closely and realized that it was mine. When I saw you in it…I can't describe how scared I was. I thought that it was like with Darey. The part of me that has gotten a medical degree said that the chances of you getting out of that crash alive were so slim. The vampire part said that you couldn't die; you were immortal."

"What about the human part?" I was getting tired and the pain was getting worse, but I had to hear this. I had to make him see that no matter what he thought, no matter how many bad decisions that he made I was always going to forgive him. I had too. You forgave the people that you love, not hold it against them for doing something that you could have done just as easily.

"The human part was scared out of his mind. All he could think is that you were hurt and that there was nothing I could do about it. You still had to use your organs. The only way that you can live is if they work. I wondered if you had to much internal damage if you could live. Could your body heal what even the greatest technology could not. The part of me that loves you, and cares for you and wants to keep you safe more then anything though. He knew that you had taken some knocks and had come out okay. Why would this time be any different?"

I just nodded. What more was there to say? We both understood each others actions and accepted it.

"Carlisle will be glad that you know about how I feel and that this was not your fault. He is probably equally happy that he does not have to sick Emmet on you or explain that guys find me attractive and would naturally want to be with me. I am sure that he really doesn't want to tell you all of that because can you honestly say that you would want to tell your son that."

The pain increased a lot. "Edward do you think that you could get me a nurse?"

"What's wrong?" The pain was horrible and I was sure that it was not supposed to be.

"Pain." That was all I managed to get out. Then I smelled something. I looked down. "Edward." He looked at me and then down. The blankets were slowly turning red with blood. He was out of that room and back with a nurse before I could even say a word. She looked at me and then left the room.

"I am going to get the doctor right now."

"Edward." He was by my side and holding my hand. I was getting tired, so tired. My eyes drooped.

"Bella, you have to stay with me. Don't go to sleep. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep." He thought about something very hard and then kissed me. My eyes shot open from shock. I was not expecting that. I melted into the kiss before I heard the clearing of a throat.

"Edward could you step outside so that I can get a look at what is wrong." He nodded, looking sheepishly at me and then left the room. Carlisle smiled at me. "I take it then that all is once again well in paradise?"

I nodded my head and then winced as a wave of pain hit me. "Carlisle now would be nice."

He walked over and lifted the hospital gown. The blood that was there was coming from the stitches.

"It looks like you have ripped some of your stitches. That has to hurt."

"You bet it does."

"Well this won't be too hard to fix. I will get a kit and be back." I was about to ask him for some pain medicine when he answered before I even got the question out. "And yes I will bring you some pain med's." Even though I knew Carlisle and knew that he was older then any person ever, it was weird to hear him speak in such…. Now terms.

"Edward you can come back in now." A second later he was by m side.

"Hey." He said it softly and with a lot of love. His eyes practically shone with it. I know that that is clique and over used and very blah, but it was true.

"Carlisle is going to sew me back up and then I can get some pain meds. That might be in the wrong order though." He just smiled at me.

"My Bella. Always getting things confused or mixed up." I whacked him on the arm.

"Hey. I take offense."

"Good because you were supposed too."

"Uh. How rude."

"So are you ready to start planning that wedding." I groaned. If I was already married that would be great. That way I could skip the whole thing were I have to plan and get pretty and buy stuff. Not to mention who we would invite. Oh weddings are hell.

"I am only getting married to you once. This is not worth going through more then once."

"Well then we will have to make this wedding last for eternity then won't we." He leaned in and kissed me. It was going to be okay because what else could go wrong.

**AN2: I did not mean to not update for so long. I am so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. This was supposed to be longer, but I think that you guys would rather that I update faster. Don't worry; I should get back to my fast updating. It won't be as fast because I have _Away From You, Beyond The Screen, and Boxers Or Briefs. _So I will try to update fast but I will not be daily. Maybe I will do every other day. Oh well. Sorry for the insanity. Review and tell em what you think.**


	11. Finally Out

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Once I had a dream though and I had written Twilight. That was a really good dream. To bad it was only a dream.**

**Authors Note: Read the story.**

One Week Later

I was waiting as Carlisle signed my release forms. I was finally being released from the hospital and boy I was happy. Unfortunately I had to be careful.

Edward stuck his head in. "You ready to go."

"More then you know." There was a wheel char waiting outside the room and he helped me into it. I was healing quickly but still.

"This way there is no way that you can hurt your self."

"Let me guess, you are going to be carrying me for the rest of my life."

"Wasn't I already?" I rolled my eyes. Just then Carlisle came down the hallway holding a clipboard.

"Eager to leave aren't you." I nodded my head. "Well here are your forms. Let me put some stuff away and I'll leave with you."

"So where is the rest of the family? I thought that they said that they were going to see me today."

"Something came up." I turned fear filled eyes to him.

"What kind of something?"

"Well-"

"Ready to go?" I groaned. At this rate there was not a chance that I was going to find out what had happened.

"Yes. Edward tell me what came up." As he wheeled me down the hall and into the elevator he looked like he was concentrating. "Edward tell me."

"I'll tell you that it's not bad and that it's a surprise." I groaned.

"I hate surprises."

"I have a feeling that you are going to like this one."

**AN: I know that this is short, but I wanted to separate this chapter from the next. I am sad to say that the next chapter will be the last chapter. (Tear, sob) I don't know when I will get it up, but I am hoping that it will be soon. **


	12. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Authors Note: I am so sad to say that this is NOT the end of An Endless Eternity With You. It has been great. I am lame and didn't get a chance to finish this chapter the way that I wanted. There is going to be one more chapter and only one more. I swear that there will only be one, even if it takes me a year to post. I am sorry that it took so long to get this out. Please don't be mad at me.**

We got out of the elevator and went to the car. Edward sat in the back with me while Carlisle drove. I turned to Carlisle and caught his eye in the mirror.

"Yes and no I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? How come I am always being surprised? Why can't you guys be surprised?"

"Because one of us sees the future, the other reads minds, Emmet isn't fun to surprise, Esme and Carlisle are older then us and so it's no fun to surprise them." There was a low growl from the front. "No offence."

"I will have you know that you are older then Esme."

"I know, but physically- I'm just not going to go there. Anyway Bella, just relax everything is going to be fine. If it is any conciliation you are going to know when we get to the house. I have to tell you what is going on, because you are going to be in the surprise. Hmm, I guess that it won't be a surprise is everyone knows then is it. Well then you have to participate in the surprise that will later on be called an event."

I glanced up and him and said, "I think I speak for all when I say huh."

"I agree."

"Well it made sense before it came out of my mouth." I just layed my head on his shoulder. The ride back was quiet other then the conversation on the surprise no surprise thing. There was a stop and looked around. We were at the turn to drive onto the road that turned onto the road that led to the Cullen's house, Carlisle stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to blindfold you, so that you don't find out what the surprise is before you have too." I just nodded. Edward took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around my eyes.

"You just want an excuse to have to carry me."

He kissed me gently and I felt him smile against my lips. "Who said that I needed an excuse?" The car started moving again and I grew anxious as we got closer to the house. What was the surprise that waited ahead of us?

"Calm down." I glanced up at where I thought that his face would be. "You are getting tense."

"Oh." What seemed like an eternity, the car stopped and Carlisle got out and then Edward. Carlisle picked me up instead of Edward. I could tell because it didn't smell like Edward. "What-?"

"There is a rule that says I can't see you; for now anyway. I will see you later though." He kissed me quickly and then Carlisle ran into the house and into what I guessed was Alice's bedroom. It smelled like the perfume that she uses.

"Bella you're here. It took you so long. Edward is slacking in the speed department. You would think that he doesn't want to get-"

"She doesn't know yet."

"He didn't tell her?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise for as long as he could."

"Could someone take this blindfold off and please tell me what is going on."

"Carlisle you go and get ready. I'll worry about Bella." I heard the sound of feet on carpet and then the sound of the door opening and then clicking shut. "Okay, now Bella when I take off the blindfold you are going to see what this whole thing is about. Now it might be shocking and you might get a little mad, but we, as in the whole family, thought that this would be the best way to do this.

Slowly she walked around me and undid the blindfold.

**AN: And then I end this crappy chapter with a cliffy. If you can guess what the surprise is then you get the last chapter dedicated to you and I will post very quickly. Please review. It gives me incentive to update faster.**


	13. The End

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Authors Note: Wow. It has been a long journey with many twists and turns, but we have made it. Whether you were there from the beginning cheering me on, or came into the picture later, it doesn't matter because we are here now aren't we. This is the end of the story. So it began and now it shall end. This chapter is dedicated to (drum roll)** ForeverBitten, **my anonymous reviewer who said it exactly as it is.**

**Now to another important person. I am dedicating _An Endless Eternity With You_ too, my great and fantastic friend, Valerie. Always there, never failing. You were the light in seemingly endless darkness. Thank you.**

A million things ran through my head when I saw what was on the bed.

Moving to Forks. Meeting Edward. That day in Port Angeles. Figuring out that Edward was a vampire. Meeting his family. Spending time with them. Having James come after me. Nearly dying. Then there finding out the more vampires were coming to Forks, and then there attack. Edward deciding to change me. Edward's proposal. Rosalie accepting me as a family member. My dad going crazy over the fact that vampires were real and that I wanted to become one and that I was going to get married.

Then there was giving up my life with the Cullen's in exchange for there safety. The threat of Richard. The dance club. Getting turned into a vampire. Having Darey manipulate my powers. Dying again. Making love to Edward for the first time. All this and so much more ran through my head and it took me a moment before I noticed that I was crying and hugging Alice so hard that it hurt.

"I can't believe that you guys did this for me. After everything that has been going on and now this. Thank you so much."

"Bella there is nothing that we wouldn't do for you. We are a family and everytime that something happens to you it affects us all. I know that we were a little overbearing with all the wedding stuff and I am so sorry that we didn't ask you what you wanted." Her eyes were wide and innocent and I could tell that she was telling the truth.

I walked over to the bed and looked at the dress. It really was beautiful, and if I had been there to choose a dress then this would have been it. It was soft and the top was beaded. The skirt was layered. The dress overall was incredible.

"We had better hurry up and get you ready though. You don't want to be late for your own wedding. I am sure that Edward would think that something horrible had happened to you." Chuckling I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"He would too."

"Now, go and take a shower, but don't wash your hair. If you do then it will just take longer to do." Nodding I walked into the bathroom. There were towels set up on the sink, and shampoo, soap and conditioner were there too. After turning the water on and stepping inside I had time to think about what had happened. Everything seemed so surreal because it had happened so fast. I just needed a little time to allow myself to catch up.

**Thirty Minutes Later….**

So I might have went a little overboard with the shower maybe but I think that I deserved a little time to myself. I knew one thing though. Alice would have known that and so I wasn't about to be late for the wedding. There was a knock at the door followed by the door opening.

"Bella are you finished yet?"

"Yes."

"Good, when you are dried off there is some underwear on the counter and then come out here so that we can do your hair and makeup." The door closed and I turned off the water and grabbed the towel. Dried off I out on the underwear and with the towel still wrapped around me, I walked into the other room. There was a table set up there, with hair products, and make-up. Mentally I groaned.

"There you are." Rosalie said, dragging me to the chair in front of the mirror. After looking at my hair for a moment she decided on what to do. She grabbed a clear bottle with light blue stuff in it and then pored a small amount onto her palm.

"What is that?"

"Hold still, and it is conditioner." She pulled her fingers through my hair gently giving my hair a light shine and getting rid of the tangles at the same time. She then grabbed a comb and put a part in my hair down the middle. Then she pulled away and shook her head. Then she decided that that wasn't what she wanted to do and combed it back again.

"He likes your hair down though." After bending over and looking into a drawer in the bathroom, she came back holding a curling iron in her hand. After some time and little effort she had curled my hair into loose ringlets. She looked over her work, and then got to white clips out of another drawer and pulled my hair back on both sides so that it left my neck and ears free of hair.

"You look beautiful." She embraced me and then let go. "I don't want to mess up your hair. Let me get Alice so that she can do your makeup. I still have to get ready." Nodding I shooed her away. "Hey Bella."

"What?"

"I am so happy that you are going to be my sister."

"Me too." With that she walked out of the room and Alice walked in. She already was wearing her dress though. It was a light pink that contrasted nicely with her hair, but she wore no makeup.

"Aren't you going to out on some makeup?"

She shook her head. "No, I want this day to be about you. Plus I needed to get yours just right."

She sat me down at the table again and pulled a chair up next to me. She applied a light layer of eyeliner, just enough to set off the color of my eyes. Then a little bit of mascara. She deliberated for a moment about what color to use for eye shadow, and finally chose a dark pink. Then she got a light pink lip liner, and applied that. Finally she got a shade of lipstick just slightly darker then the lip liner. After making sure that everything was perfect she nodded and allowed me to get up.

"I don't think that you need any blush," she said with a small smile. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth formed a small, perfect oh, and then she ran off into the other room.

"Alice?"

"I almost forgot." She came back with a small jewelry box. Opening it she pulled out a small silver chain and put it on me. Then she tuck out a pair of silver chandelier earrings. Both of the pieces of jewelry were simple, and elegant, and would go perfectly with the dress.

Admiring her work, Alice nodded and said, "Now you can put on your dress and we will be all ready to go outside."

She left the room, and I turned to the bed. Picking up the dress, I slid into it, and zippered it up as much as I could and then called Alice. She came in, finished zipping up my dress and handed me a pair of heels. I groaned at the sight of them.

"Do I have to wear those?"

"Yes, and before you start complaining, they aren't that high and are incredibly comfortable." She put her foot out to show me the pair that she had on, but that were a light pink to match the dresses. I put them on and stood up and discovered to my great surprise that she was right. They were comfortable and not that high.

"You look beautiful." It spun around at the sound of the familiar voice and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Dad."

As much as I could, I ran to him and pulled him into a hug. He tightened his arms around me and we just held each other. They always say that actions speak louder then words and they were right. Everything that I wish that I could say, and knew that would come out wrong was put into that hug. I tried very hard not to cry, so as not to mess up the makeup that Alice had put on and succeeded. Mostly anyway. Carefully drabbing at the tear that had managed to escape, I managed to not smudge my makeup.

"I can't believe that you are all grown up and getting married."

"Believe it or not, neither can I."

He took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. I knew that whatever he was about to say was going to be important, so I looked back at him and waited for him to speak.

"I want to be completely sure that this is what you want Isabella?" Smiling I nodded.

"Edward is exactly what I want Dad. I moved to Forks for mom to be able to be with Phil, but I think that it was for me too in a way. When I moved here, I disliked it so much, but then I met Edward and everything was different. I was accepted into a family that I always wanted. I was loved enough that I discovered that when love, real love, is in any kind of relationship, you would do anything for that person. All of the Cullen's have risked their lives for me and I would do the same. To say that I didn't want this would be a lie. I love you and mom both, which is how I know that this is what I want. You always told me to do what I thought was best. I can honestly say that this is best."

"Then we had better go down there. I am sure that if Edward thought that something was wrong he would come in here and cause a whole lot of bad luck."

"I agree." Taking his hand we walked down the stairs and to the back door.

"Are you ready?" I thought about the question for a moment. Was I ready to be a Cullen and stay with them for the rest of eternity?

"Yes." With that he took my hand and led me outside. When we walked outside the wedding march began and we walked towards the dais that Edward and the preacher stood on. There was just enough sun out that all of our skins, sparkled lightly. It really was an entrancing sight. Edward's suit was a dark black, crisp white shirt, no tie, and polished black shoes. He was absolutely stunning. I almost faltered, but continued walking towards it.

We reached the end and Charlie kissed my cheek and handed me off to Edward. Everything went by so fast after that, in fact the only thing that I remember was the part were we said "I do" and then the "You may now kiss the bride." There were cheers but we only had eyes for each other. After being dragged off towards the house were the dancing (groan) would take place, I managed to hug everyone and thank them.

**Not To Long Later….**

We had just finished saying goodbye to everyone and finally had a chance to be alone. Well alone as we got. In reality Rosalie and Emmet were upstairs, Alice and Jasper went hunting, Carlisle was at the hospital and no one was sure about were Esme was.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Cullen?"

"Fantastic, and you Mr. Cullen."

"Exhausted."

"Really."

"No," he then picked me up and ran upstairs. "I am very much the opposite of exhausted."

I kissed him lightly and then smiled. "Good. Now you can help me pack for the honeymoon." He mumbled something that didn't sound very pleasant and then sighed.

"On second thought I am quite tired and need to…..rest."

"I don't think that you are going to getting out of this."

Half smiling and half frowning, he nodded. "Neither did I."

A moment later though he smiled a large smile that let me know that he had thought up of a way to not pack. Oh well, I had tried, but to no avail.

"I bet that I can distract you though."

"You think so do you?"

"Yes. Yes, I think that I do," and with that he opened the door and walked through.

It was the beginning of our life together and come to think of it, there is nothing that I would have done differently. What happened, happened, and because it led me here that is all that matters.

_**The End**_

**AN2: We made it. We made it. Well, did you like it. I hope that you did. I sure loved writing it, so it would only be fair if you liked it. Ladies, and gentlemen, we have been through a lot and now it is only fair for you to tell me if you liked the journey.**

**-passionfornight**


End file.
